The Way I Feel About You
by percabethkickandiceskatinlover
Summary: Kim and Jack have been in love with each other forever . When they get paranoid the other doesn't like them back it effects their karate so Rudy sends them on a camping trip and if they come back unfocused they'll be kicked out of the dojo Bobby Wasabi character is people in the dojo and Bobby First fanfiction please review Rated T to be safe Disclaimer:I don't own Kickin it:(
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N first fanfic please no hate**

**Jack POV**

I was just looking at Kim in the dojo and thinking _man is she beautiful_. She totally caught me off guard when she asked me how she looked…I can't say she looks amazing or she'll know something's up. But if I say she looks bad…well I don't wanna know what she'll do.

"Jack…you there?" Kim asked.

"Oh…yeah I'm here you look great"

I guess I should let you know exactly how I ended up thinking of all this stuff every time she speaks to me.

Well it all started last week when Eddie, Jerry, Milton, and Rudy started giving me all these weird looks when I talked to Kim. I had no idea what was up until last night when it finally hit me I AM IN LOVE WITH KIM! I guess I never realized it because I always felt so natural around her. I just can't believe all the guys realized it before me… What if Kim knows!? Does she feel the same way? I would die of embarrassment if she laughed in my face at the thought of going out…

**Well….? What did you think? Okay well that's just a starting chapter so please give me ideas in the reviews of PM me whatever. Next chapter will be up tomorrow if you review and no new chapters during the week..well maybe if you're good little readers**


	2. Chapter 2: The Other Side

**A/N Soooooo another starter chapter for you guys thought you might need a little more background**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kickin it

**Kim POV**

_Why am I so in love with Jack? _That's what I was thinking to myself when for some reason I felt compelled to ask Jack how I looked. Well I did and by that time I was thinking clearly and he was spaced out.

I kind of just stood there after he said I looked great. Well next thing I knew Rudy was screaming at us to start practice. Today we mainly sparred and Jack always put on this puppy dog face when he got paired with someone other than me. I guess that's a good sign...Right? After practice we all went to Falafel Phil's and we're still there now.

-Time Skip-

Jack is walking me home now. My hands are so sweaty that our normal holding-hands-while-he-walks-me-home routine cannot be done. At first he gave me a questioning look but after seeing my face he dropped it.

"So do you think that history test was hard today?"

_Why is this so hard?_

"Not really. I could've used more study time though. We could've studied together!"

_Why do I feel this way?_

"Maybe next time"

_Yeah "study"-air quotes- that would be awesome._

"Definitely"

_Aaaaaaahh "studying"-air quotes-_

"Well we're at my house now"(said nervously)

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"(said nervously also)

_Please sound happy Please sound happy_

"You realize tomorrow's Saturday right? But we could do something anyways"

_Oh My Gosh what am I saying…Please agree Please agree_

"Totally let's meet at Falafel Phil's at 7"

_Yes! An almost date!_

"Sounds good"

_More like amazing…What am I going to wear?_

"See you then"

_Can't wait_

"Bye"

_Can't Wait_

-Time Skip-

I literally just fell asleep when my phone started playing I'll Always Be There by Ricky Weaver

_Grace_

"Hey Grace"

"WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOU AND JACK!?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were so NOT holding hands!"

"So?"

"That means something is soooo up"

"Well I know what's up with me but not him"

"WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU!?"

"I think I'm in love with Jack"

"WHAT!?

"Yeah well I'm going to go to bed night"

"Night and THIS ISN'T OVER"

**So was it bad? I think it was but his is just a little filler chapter I guess you could call it a little more insight on Kick's situation Review**


	3. Chapter 3: That Day

**A/N Thank you so much for the views this chapter is for all the people that read/reviewed**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own kickin it and if loops is a real place it is just a coincidence

if not it's mine don't take it

**And a shout-out to…**

**Cat2305**

**And**

**krc93**

**Really helpful and this chapter will be the beginning of the plot**

**Rudy POV**

I noticed Kim and Jack weren't ready for practice yesterday. I hope they're at practice today.

**Jack POV**

I came early to Falafel Phil's because I didn't want to irritate her by being late, I know she hates that.

She's here!

I never thought that I would be this crazy for a girl before but I get butterflies and this queasy feeling but I'm also super happy…Is this what love feels like? I hope so because Kim is the only girl I could ever picture falling for.

**Kim POV**

I couldn't wait for this morning. Is that normal?

I wonder how today is going to go. We could go to the amusement park. That would be kind of romantic…He could win me a prize and we could go on the Ferris Wheel and kiss at the top

…..

Snap out of it Kim!

He probably doesn't even like me back. Well I could always suggest it anyways.

"How about we go to Loops?"

"Sure Loops sounds fun"

"We should get going because you know they get busy once they open"

-Time Skip-

**Jack POV**

She suggested we go to loops. I always loved the thought of kissing someone on top of the Ferris Wheel

….

Jack!

What are you thinking!? She'll totally hurt you for that.

I paid for the tickets because I wanted to be a gentleman and because I'm rich so it doesn't put a dent in my account.

First we walked around and went on their signature ride "loopsidaisy" it's a kiddy ride but still a classic. Then we played some sidewalk games like basketball which Kim beat me at, and that thing that tests your strength and try to ring the bell I did that and won little Kimmy a prize.

Kim POV

He won me a prize!

And from the thing that tests your strength too. Just another thing to love about him.

I wish that there was a way to know if he likes me back or not…..

This is so difficult sometimes. I never pictured love to be this hard…

Jack POV

Kim got so scared after that last ride she was shaking. So I held her tight and said it would all be okay. I think that scored me big points with trying to get her to like me.

"Oh my gosh! We were supposed to be at the dojo from 8-12 today!" Kim exclaimed.

"That's right" I replied.

"We should go apologize to Rudy….."

"Let's go!"

**Rudy POV**

"Where are Kim and Jack? I thought I told all of you 8-12 Right?"

"I'm pretty sure", Milton replied.

"Maybe they forgot, I do that sometimes" Eddie commented.

Jerry was like "Can we finish practice early yo? Cuz I'm starving"

"Sure you've all done enough for today, I just really want to know where Kim and Jack are" I answered.

**Kim POV**

"Come on!" I yelled to Jack.

Trying to get to the dojo from across town in record time is not easy.

When we finally got to the dojo practice was over and Rudy was waiting for us with an irritated expression. Uh Oh. This can't be good because Rudy never loses his temper…..

**Sooo sorry I didn't update sooner yano how it is homework during the week going from place to place having the chapter ready but no time to update…. But how did you like it? Was it good? Bad? Let me know. REVIEWWWWWW**


	4. Chapter 4: The Punishment

**Okay MAJOR chapter for the story.**

**Here it is!**

**Kim POV**

"Really Guys!? I thought you were better than that. Not being ready for practice yesterday, not coming to practice today. This is unacceptable!" Rudy yelled at us

"We're sorry!" we screamed in unison.

_I really hope he forgives us…._

"I'm going to see if I am allowed to use the punishment I have in mind", Rudy replied.

"Because behavior like this is unacceptable"

"Please don't punish Kim it was all my fault" Jack pleaded.

*Rudy goes into his office to call Bobby*

-Phone Conversation-

Bobby it's Rudy.

What do you want Rudy? I'm in an important meditation state!

I was wondering if you had a place I can send a couple of the kids from the dojo for a while

Ahhhh yes I have an old beach house I absolutely HATE, they can keep it for all I care.

Thanks Bobby!

-End of Phone Conversation-

*Rudy then calls their parents to confirm that it was okay. They agreed it would be good for them*

"Okay guys I have the perfect punishment for you. And your parents have cleared it so there's no way to get out of it"

"Pleeeeeaaaaaaaase Rudy", I tried.

"No it's already decided", he proclaimed.

"Fine Rudy what is it? Roadside trash pick-up?" Jack questioned.

"No, you're going camping together until you figure out you're problems, because you obviously have some", Rudy answered.

"Rudy! You know I hate camping! I said.

I on the other hand love camping", Jack commented.

"Actually, it's more like a retreat because it's in one of Bobby's old beach houses, but you leave after school tomorrow so be ready. I'm driving you so be at the dojo right after school", Rudy added.

-Time Skip-

**Jack POV**

Once I got home I went to my room and sat daydreaming about what could come of this trip. Maybe I'll tell Kim how I feel because it'll be just us…

She probably only thinks of me as a friend so why bother?

I guess I should get packing.

**Rudy POV**

I wonder if I was too hard on those two.

No, I decided they couldn't keep acting like this and just expecting me to forgive them like nothing ever happened. This is what they deserve and hopefully it will give me the proper authority I deserve.

**So? Was it good bad amazing suckish?**

**Hmmmm I guess you'll just have to…**

**Read**

**Review and **

**Enjoy!**

**That's gonna be my new sign let me know if you like it.**

**Oh and before I forget I need help deciding who Bobby's nephew is going to be here are the choices:**

**Brody**

**Kyle-Some random black dragon**

**Jason-Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, baseball player.**

**Okay PM or review with your preferred choice.**


	5. Chapter 5: Thoughts

**OMG OMG OMG I'm off my perfect always-update-on- Saturday thing! I am soooooo sorry.**

**Just gonna say reviews-they were lacking I mean how hard is it to type a name? But I won't get too mad at you guys. Bobby's nephew isn't coming until chapter 6 or 7 so I'm giving you more time to review.**

**Kim POV**

Once I got home I made sure that my mom wasn't home-she wasn't. I screamed. LOUD.

I screamed for multiple reasons:

1) Remote places- I hate them I need electronics and my straightener ugggggghh

2) Happiness-alone with Jack SCORE!

3) Rudy-he actually punished us, I mean REALLY!?

Yeah so that's what I did and I hoped that Jack didn't hear me from next door. And yes that was the first thing I thought of after the scream.

I guess I should pack.

Now I can't bring any of my good clothes because I'd probably get really dirty since it's a beach house Bobby hasn't used in like years… Gross! Bugs, dirt, BUGS!

Okay, all these old jeans my sister Jenny gave me, this really baggy sweater my dad gave me when I was like three, and a few old t-shirts that cost like a dime each; so cheap.

Done packing-that was easier than I thought it was going to be.

**Jack POV**

When Kim ran home I decided I should get home to pack, so I went home and the first thing I heard was a scream from Kim's house next door. At first I ignored it, but I got thinking to all the possible things that could've happened and ran over there.

After Kim explained it was just because Rudy actually punished us I understood, I mean he's Rudy, he never freaks out enough to punish us.

Packing for the trip was super easy, as always. I mean how hard is it to throw a bunch of stuff in a suitcase?

Well it's getting pretty late, I should go to bed.

We'll see what tomorrow brings us…..

**OOOOOOHH another cliffy. Sorry there have been a lot of those lately….**

**Well remember to review for Bobby's nephew!**

**Brody**

**Kyle, or**

**Jason!**

**Read **

**Review and**

**Enjoy!**

**percabethkickandiceskatinlov er**


	6. Chapter 6: On Our Way

**A/N I just want to say-thank you for reviewing your choices for nephews! Now Brody had the most and Jason the least so…you have to wait till the next chapter to see who I picked out of those two!**

**Kim POV**

Unnaturally school went by sooo fast, it's probably because I wanted it to last forever….

Last night I dreamed about what could come of this retreat for me and Jack. Some were good….and others bad.

I have all my classes with Jack except last. First was Math-we're both in extended classes. We just did a bunch of worksheets because we had a substitute. Then we had Biology. We were seated next to each other so we're lab partners. Our lab was that weird owl pellet thing that's so gross. He did the actual lab and I answered questions. Since it was a Friday we actually did have last class together. Because on Fridays his schedule is all screwed up so he has two of the same class in one day.

It was Study Hall and the teacher decided to step out. The whole class started talking and Jack decided to mention the trip.

"So are you all packed up and ready for our little "retreat"(1)?"

"Yeah, I bet that place will be filled with bugs because Bobby hasn't used it in ages."

"I'll protect you from all the POISONOUS bugs that're probably in there "

"Sure you will", I said sarcastically.

Just then the teacher came back just in time for the last bell of the day to ring.

Oh crap.

**Rudy POV**

The kids should be here soon….

I even rented a bus so they could have a lot of room because the drive will take at least 2 hours.

Here they are now!

-Jack and Kim walk in hand in hand-

"Okay kids let's get going! And I hope you know that I'm doing this for your own good"

"We know Rudy", the kids said in unison.

"Okay. Let's get this show on the road!"

**Sooooooooo how'd you like it? I know it's short and late but another chapter should be up within the next couple days. I had major writers block. I KNOW I shouldn't it should be so easy but nope**

**Remember to…**

**Read**

**Review and **

**Enjoy!**

**Percabethkickandiceskatinlov er**

**-Oh and sorry about the name change and if it was confusing….DOUBLE SORRY! I thought it added more to the story/plot.**


	7. Chapter 7:How Much Longer

**A/N so this chapter is about the bus ride there and getting there. Enjoy.**

**Jack POV**

The second that bus started moving I got up walked over to Kim and sat down riiight next to her. Like almost on top of her.

**Kim POV**

Jack just walked. No. Make that sauntered over to me and sat so close he was practically sitting on me. I kind of liked it. We sat there in silence for a while until I couldn't stand it anymore; I had to fill that void called silence.

(Kim regular **Jack bold **Rudy underlined)

Soooo how are ya liking the ride so far?

**It's pretty good but you want to know what would make it better?**

What?

**If you were sitting on MY lap instead of vise-versa **

That can be arranged ;)

"Cut it out back there!" 

**We aren't doing anything!**

**So how about YOU make MY ride more enjoyable**

You have to get off of me first

**Oh… Sorry**

_Jack gets up then Kim sits on him_

**Much better**

Good to know I can be of service

_This time they sat in comfortable silence instead of the awkward kind. They stayed like this for the remainder of the ride_

**Rudy POV**

During the ride there I kept hearing giggling but I didn't have time to deal with it because it was a long drive there and back.

This is just, no. I sent them on this trip intending them to be friends not getting into a relationship that could affect their training!**(1)**

**Jason POV**

_Ring-ring-ring_

I checked the caller id on my phone, it was Uncle Bobby! I haven't talked to him since he gave me this beach house to live in.**(2)(3)**

(Bobby regular **Jason bold**)

**Hey Uncle Bobby!  
**Hi Jason so this is kind of urgent

**What's going on?**

You know how I own a bunch of dojos right?

**Yeah…..**

Well…acoupleofkidsfromtheSeafordd ojoarecomingtoyourcabinbecau seIforgotyoulivedthereandthe ywerehavingissues I'm sorry

**Wait what?**

A couple kids from the Seaford dojo were having issues so I sent them to your cabin for the week. Treat them well and they should be there any minute

**Okay…. I'm not happy but you're my uncle so I'll deal with it. Just for you**

Thanks Jason. Look I have to go but we'll talk soon

**Okay. Bye Uncle Bobby**

**A/N **

**I know I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**I know Rudy is out of character I'm sorry. Let's just pretends FOR NOW he doesn't want them together because he's selfish and only wants the dojo to succeed with no distractions**

**Yes. Jason IS Bobby's nephew. I have made my decision! The least votes win 'cause I'm just weird like that**

**Jason didn't want to deal with his parents rules so "Uncle Bobby" gave him the cabin to live in**

**So lastly**

**Read**

**Review and**

**Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8: The New Kid

**A/N**

**How long has it been? 6 months almost? I'm so SORRY! I honestly have no excuse and I bet you all hate me but, I'm giving you a LOOOOOOONG chapter just for making you wait so long!**

**Jason POV**

**Bold-Jason**

_Italics-Jason's thoughts_

Underlined-Jack

Normal-Kim

**Bold underlined-Jack and Kim**

_Knock- knock_

_I guess that's the kids from the dojo…._

_*opens door*_

"**Hi!"**

"Uhmmm, Who are you?"

_This blonde is cute!_

"**My name's Jason, what should I call you sweetcheeks?"**

_I think that guy just may explode….._

"You, should call me Kim. **HE** *points to Jack* should be calling me sweetcheeks"

_Woah, are they in a relationship or something…?_

"**Okay…"**

"So, why are you in the beach house we're supposed to be staying in, Jason?"

**My UNCLE Bobby Wasabi, let me stay here because my parents are assholes"**

"So where are we gonna stay?"

"**Well, there's only one guest bedroom so I suppose you have to share the room….."**

"**We're okay with that!"**

"**Right this way"**

_Wow, these people are REALLY comfortable with each other….._

"**Here it is, well, make yourselves comfortable. Oh, look at the time, I have to go to baseball practice! Help yourself to anything in the fridge!"**

_Close call, coach is going to kill me if I'm not on time._

**Jack's POV**

I get to share a room with Kim!

"Are you hungry?" -Kim

"Uhm… a little…" -Jack

"To the fridge!" -Kim

So this guy's a baseball player…

**I swear, I am sososososossosossososososososso sorry for not updating, honestly I just didn't have any strive to write, so I didn't. Anyways…**

**Read**

**Review, **

**And Enjoy!:) **


End file.
